Toadette Versus The Alternate Mario Bros
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette gets a daily dose of alternative, evil Mario Bros... Mr. L and Metal Mario. What can poor Toadette do to ward off this dastardly pair?
1. Chapter 1

******Toadette Versus The Alternate Mario Bros**  


**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'll get this out of the way. Mr. L is overrated and has way too many fanfics for his own good, with me contributing to that mess with this fanfic. And while Metal Mario the power up is awesome, Metal Mario the "character" deserves to fall into red molten magma and burn. I needed to get that off my chest. Enjoy!

* * *

Toadette was watching the Bullet Bills fly right out of the cannon on the Airship Fortress, the various Miis and Shy Guys driving in all different sorts of vehicles through as they tried their best not to get hit, with a lone Wiggler in the B Dasher taking the lead. Toadette was in the air, flying using her spinning pink pigtails as she was munching on hot, buttery popcorn contained in a yellow bag.

"Wow, this place seems quite chaotic!" Toadette exclaimed as she was genuinely shocked, blinking a couple of times. "Ooh, how I wish I could race here too, but stupid Nintendo won't let me..."

She was then pushed towards the wooden airship by the power windy gusts from the north, causing her to land on the track as she screamed, getting flattened by a speeding Donkey Kong user, the racer on a giant Bruiser vehicle. Toadette groaned as she popped back to normal, shaking her head.

"Now that's a feeling I don't mind forgetting. Ech..." Toadette commented as she dusted her pink dress, glancing up to see Mr. L laughing at her. She growled, shaking her head at Mr. L. "What's so funny!?"

"You're so pathetic. You can't even handle getting squashed." Mr. L commented as he rolled his hands about. "If you were as fit as me, you would be able to do anything."

"Are... you challenging me?" Toadette asked as she puffed her cheeks, placing her hands up. "Because I'm not afraid of punching you!"

"Then do it, pipsqueak." Mr. L laughed as he pointed at Toadette, knoing that she was too weak to attempt to fight.

Toadette screamed, jumping at Mr. L when she suddenly got pushed back onto the wood. Mr. L smirked, attempting to approach Toadette when he, too, was caught off guard, as he was suddenly grabbed by the neck, the bearer of the hand being Metal Mario.

"What the hell do-a you think you're doing-a on my course-a?" The metal version of Mario stated, complete with a stupid filter over his voice that made him sound like he was drowning.

Mr. L gasped for air as he tried struggling out of Metal Mario's grasp. "Wait! Let me explain myself!"

"You already spoke too much as it is!" Metal Mario shouted as he smashed Mr. L into the wooden planks, glaring up at Toadette. "Don't go anywhere, kid, you're next!"

Toadette gulped, feeling frightened as she shook her head, not knowing what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was still at the Airship Fortress racecourse, having trouble with Mr. L and Metal Mario, as both evil alternative versions of the Mario Bros were determined to knock each other out, as well as Toadette. Toadette ran from the fighting, going into the airship as various wrenches were chucked at her by the annoying rodent like Rocky Wrenches.

"Yeowch!" Toadette shouted as she fell flat on her face, groaning as she shook her head, blinking as she turned around, to see Mr. L take out a cannon and fire several cannon balls at Metal Mario, who took most of them to the stomach as she dashed towards him, only for Mr. L to perform a super jump, squashing Metal Mario.

Mr. L then turned around, running right towards Toadette as he pounded his fists together. "I'm coming for-a you, girlie!" He laughed, willing to beat up even an adorable little girl.

Toadette yelped as she ran as fast as she could from Mr. L, hiding behind various cardboard boxes as Mr. L performed more sumper jumps, crushing them with ease as he revealed Toadette's hiding spot. However, Metal Mario punched Mr. L into the spewing fire in the other room, leaving him to burn, while the chrome plumber faced Toadette, who yelped in fright.

"No more messing around," Metal Mario threatened as he towered over Toadette, who trembled with fright as she had no idea what to do.


End file.
